Jealous
by Entire Oranges
Summary: Axl makes an incorrect assumption about Sean.


"And here is one with her trying on the black cowboy hat. Look at that smile!" Axl shoves his phone in Sean's face who drops his fork with head turning crash on the plate and gives the image a spilt second glance.

"Yeah she's adorable." He picks up the utensil again holding with a death grip. Every single time he spent any time with Axl need it be in person or over Skype he only had one thing or rather person on his mind; Lexie. After awhile even for guy voted 'the nicest guy this century' it was becoming a bit much.

"What the hell is your problem?" Axl hisses sitting the phone down.

"Its great you're happy. Really it is. But all you have talked about these last two months is her. You didn't even bring up your wife that much!"

"Your just jealous.' Sean chuckles and does an uncustomary eye roll. 'Just admitted your jealous I got her and you didn't." Axl leans back in the booth with a smirk on his face.

"No. I don't like Lexie. I mean sure we had that one date, if you can call it that, but I felt nothing towards her to lead me to be as you say jealous. What I am is tired of you always talking about her." Axl sits back up and narrows his eyes staring at his best friend.

"That can't be right." He almost says to himself and not directly towards Sean.

"What?"

"You came to Lexie's apartment and told me you were ready to confess your feelings. Even had some sort of gift for her. I mean you still could have given it to her." Sean sighs and closes his eyes he waits a few seconds before opening them again.

"Axl. Lexie isn't the only one who lives there." Before any response or reaction could occur Sean again tosses the fork down, stands up from the booth, and exits the diner.

A few hours later Axl is watching a movie with Lexie; he hits pause when Sue enters the apartment.

"Oh yeah guys. Watching anything good?" She still hadn't fully accepted this was an actual thing but she was getting there.

"It's alright I suppose. How was cla…"

"Do you like Sean?' Axl interrupts causing Lexie to smack on the arm for being disrespectful. 'Ouch!"

"Do I like Sean? Whaaat? That's cra…"

"Oh my God you do!' Axl jumps up from the couch and starts pacing. 'What is with you liking my friends?! First Darrin and now Sean?!"

"I think its sweet." Lexie offers giving Sue an encouraging smile of support.

"No its not like how it was with Darrin."

"What the hell is the difference?"

"The difference is Darrin liked me too. Sean doesn't. Not like that. You happy?" Sue sighs and flops on the couch where Axl had been sitting. He stops pacing and looks at his little sister who is fighting back tears.

"Sue." He says softly and in tone that resembled genuine care. She can't help to look at him suspiciously.

"What?"

"He…oh God I don't believe I'm about to do this…he likes you." He gives a dramatic shudder.

"What?" Sue repeats as Lexie squeals with excitement.

"Sean. He likes you. For some reason has feelings for you." Sue jumps and grabs Axl's shirt.

"How do you know?!"

"He told me. He's felt this way for at least two months."

"Two months?! And he didn't say anything?! You didn't say anything?!"

"Hey cool it! I just found out today! Plus why would I tell you?"

"Because you love and care about your sister right Axl?" Lexie questions him. He nods. Sue snorts and releases his shirt.

"But why didn't he say something? Two months. He's liked me for two months? Again why…?" Axl shrugs, unwilling at this point to discuss the misunderstanding at the door those two months ago.

"Maybe you should call him. I think he's at his parents until tomorrow night. And never say I never do anything nice for you!" Sue shrieks and gives her brother a kiss on the cheek before practically running for the door.

"Where are you going?" Lexie questions already knowing.

"I need to see Sean. I need to tell him I love him!" She yanks the door open and promptly slams it.

"Love? She loves him?! No. No. No. She can't!" Lexie stands up and gives him a hug.

"Yes she can and is. I think its beautiful."

"I think its disgusting. I should've kept quiet." Axl mumbles.

"Oh stop that! You did the right thing. And speaking of love; I couldn't possibly love you anymore!" She gives him her own kiss this one on his lips.

"I love you too."


End file.
